warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Heat Dagger
| slam elemental damage = | slam radius = 5.0 | slide physical damage = 96.0 | slide impact damage = | slide puncture damage = | slide slash damage = | slide elemental damage type = | slide elemental damage = | slide crit chance = | slide crit damage = | wall physical damage = 135.0 | wall impact damage = | wall puncture damage = | wall slash damage = | wall elemental damage type = | wall elemental damage = | wall crit chance = | wall crit damage = | finisher damage = | max targets = 1.0 | cleave radius = 0.25 | conclave = 10 | polarities = | stancemod = Homing Fang Pointed Wind | stance = | introduced = Update 6 | notes = }} The Heat Dagger is a dagger whose blueprint is exclusive to Alert missions. Specializing in damage, its signature trait is the ability to create a blast of fire when slammed into the ground. This combination of Fire and Puncture lets the Heat Dagger have utility against most of the Grineer, effective against both armored and light units. This weapon can be sold for . The Heat Dagger blueprint can be acquired from Alert missions. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Highest damage of all melee weapons - effective against Grineer. *Slam attacks do 100% damage with a very high chance to proc *Fire AoE jump attack makes this weapon useful against Infested and Cloned Flesh. **Panic caused from proc lasts much longer than a knockdown. *Large jump attack radius. *One mod slot. *Stance slot has a polarity, matching Pointed Wind stance, notable for its high damage multiplier *Very low stamina consumption, allowing effective parrying. Disadvantages: *Cannot stagger or panic synthethic enemies (Ospreys, MOAs) on slam attack. *Shorter range than most weapons. *Low and make normal attacks less effective against Infested and Shields respectively. *Low critical chance. *Low status chance. Tips *Reach can counteract the short hit range of this weapon. Notes *Color customization is limited to only Primary and Energy color, and the handle/grip cannot be colored. The other selections have no effect. *With Valkyr under her Hysteria ability, you can still deal the AoE fire blast upon slamming the ground. *When equipped without a Stance mod, the Heat Dagger adds a 4th lunging stab on its normal attack combo, which propels the warframe a good distance forward, which is useful for catching up to moving enemies. It also has a 100% chance of inflicting bleed proc on contact. This effect is lost if one uses the Pointed Wind stance, which replaces the lunge with a sweeping slash. ** If the lunge lands behind an unalerted enemy, a stealth attack will be performed instead. Media heatdaggerdarthmufin.png|Heat Dagger Colored Pure Black 2013-05-08_00027.jpg Heat_Dagger_Palette.jpg|Color palette 2015-04-04_00003.jpg|Proto-excalibur with heat dagger Skins GrineerForestHeatDagger.png|Forest-Camo Heat Dagger See Also *Heat Sword, the sword version. *Dual Heat Swords, the dual version of the Heat Sword. de:Hitzedolch Category:Short Melee Weapons Category:Tenno Category:Dagger Category:Heat Damage Category:Melee Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Puncture Damage Weapons